


Gentle

by kazeshinobi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Niles' shitty past, non con and underage are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeshinobi/pseuds/kazeshinobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles wants a little spice in their relationship, but Kamui can't help but worry over what he really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> The tagged rape/noncon and underage are only mentioned by Niles, it does not happen between the two and is not mentioned in graphic detail. Also, I call Corrin 'Kamui' because that is the actual name of my Nohr male avatar... sorry folks, I'm too used to it. He's basically the default Corrin but with black hair and a beauty spot.
> 
> This is just a little drabble, but I hope you like it.

"I'm sorry Niles, I didn't realize I was grabbing your hair so hard!"

"Trust me, it felt _very nice_. You can tug harder next time..."

Kamui made a face, but didn't really have it in him to pursue the topic at hand with the way he was having trouble breathing properly. He ran a sweaty hand through his hair, breath short.

"W-well, you've spoilt me quite thoroughly and the whole time I was yanking your hair like a half-wit! It doesn't seem fair."

"The cute faces you were making were more than enough for me, love. Not to mention how hard you came on my fac-"

"NILES!"

The older man laughed, watching the dragon prince press his hands to his bright red face. He was so cute when he was embarrassed!

Niles readjusted himself so that he was laying against the prince's body, feeling the warmth radiate off the younger man. They lay in comfortable silence for a few moments, just enjoying the closeness of the other and the luxury of the bed. 

"I really should get up now..." Kamui mumbled half-heartedly, looking in annoyance at the still-lit candle next to their shared bed.

He gingerly lifted himself off the mattress (Niles grumbled like an angry cat at being moved) and half-stumbled over to the light, extinguishing it carefully and pulling across the curtains fluttering at the window. Yawning heavily, he plodded back to the bed and basically fell into it, Niles resuming his previous position on the prince's toned stomach happily. The two lay there sleepily, Kamui carding gentle fingers through his husband's coarse hair. All was calm; the harsh winter winds that had been annoying them all day had ceased, leaving the night still and peaceful.

"I don't really like the idea of being so rough with you..." Kamui continued, keeping up a gentle rhythm with his fingers.

"Why not? I like it when it's done well and I used to do it all the time" Niles returned glibly, leaning into the soft touches.

"Well, I know a little about how, um, spotty your previous sex life was..."

"Well... it was a little dodgy, but believe me, there was plenty of good times as well" Niles said with an almost nostalgic tone, staring at his husband with unfocused eyes.

"Really? Would you uh, care to share?"

"Hmm...I guess 'crush' is too innocent a word for it, but there was a handsome gang leader I admired in my teenage years. He was small-time like us, but took care of his own, stole from the rich or well-off nobles only and never hurt children because of 'morals' or some shit. So when I was given the chance to sleep with him for resources, I jumped on it... literally!"

Kamui snorted, shaking his head as the mischief in his husband's eyes.

"And that wasn't unusual for you? It didn't bother you?"

"You know... I got used to it fairly quickly. But it could get quite tiring day in, day out, especially with some of the more violent guys I 'serviced'".

"...Dare I ask?" Kamui ventured, ruby eyes looking slightly anxious.

"There was one weird bastard who liked hitting me... got off on blood or something, not to mention that other guy who tried to _strangle_ me mid-fuck which-" Niles said somewhat nonchalantly, counting them off on his fingers.

" **Niles!** Oh my Gods!" Kamui said, horrified.

Niles found himself immediately tugged into a warm embrace, his arms tightening around the other. He probably shouldn't have been so casual... He felt the other man shaking slightly against him and sighed reluctantly. 

"Kamui... you have to understand that I did this to survive and all. Lil' Niles needed to eat" Niles explained softly, leaning against the younger man.

"I know... but it pains me to hear all this. You deserved _better_ , love."

"Hey, I told you not all of it was bad. Better to be slightly uncomfortable for a few moments than starving for the rest of the week. I was too minor of a gang member to refuse orders and too much a skinny malnourished brat to fight anyone off me. I just did what I had to... that's all."

Kamui rested his head against the other's snow-white locks, staying silent for a moment. Niles could feel his partner's uncertainty; he generally didn't bring up his past in this much detail. 

"I really am sorry... this is why I get worried sometimes about being too rough, or pushing you to do something you don't want to" Kamui whispered, looking downcast and pulling him closer.

"I don't ever want you to swallow your feelings for my pleasure. I don't ever want you to take the attitude that I'm more important than your comfort."

Niles shook his head, looking up at his partner with a small smile.

"You don't have to worry about that. I can never get enough of you for starters-" Niles said, pausing mid-sentence to press a kiss to his husband's pale throat lovingly.

"And secondly, we have an equal relationship. We care about how the other feels, we let each other know when we're not in the mood to mess around... you _never_ overstep boundaries. The reason I can tell you these things is because I love you and trust you" Niles finished softly, finding his husband's hand in the dark and squeezing it gently.

"No ones ever given me this amount of care or self-agency like this before... so know when I ask something more unusual of you, it's because I trust you to take care of me!" he continued, grinning as he felt his husband press a small kiss on his head.

Gods, had he lucked out with Kamui. He smiled to himself, a small thrill of happiness in his heart as he snuggled closer into his husband, enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together. He felt the comforting weight of Kamui's arm circling his body, leaning into the other' man touch happily. He wouldn't trade this for anything.

"I know you like to leave your past behind you, but if you ever want to talk about these things, you can come to me..." Kamui said firmly, giving the former thief a reassuring squeeze.

"I know I can. Now that all the sappy, serious talk is over... can I trust you to 'take care' of me again?"

A slow, gentle kiss was his answer. It seemed the night was still young for them yet.


End file.
